


Top Knotch Birthday

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Kurusu Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kitagawa Yusuke, Omega Niijima Makoto, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It's Akira's birthday! While he doesn't care too much, his two adorable Omega mates, Yusuke and Makoto, intend on spoiling him (even more) rotten on his special day!





	Top Knotch Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tardistype221b  
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The first thing he saw when he woke up was that he should still be sleeping. Sighing, Akira stared at the digital readout on the clock sitting on the bedside table. Seven in the morning…on not only his day off but his birthday as well. Stupid internal clock, always waking him up five minutes before his alarm was set to go off, preventing him from ever oversleeping. Useful for school days but for days like this? When he just wanted to sleep in, surrounded by warmth and comfort? That internal clock could shove right off. Brushing a hand through his thoroughly sleep mussed hair, Akira yawned. Well, not like he really cared about his birthday anyway. It was just another day, though he knew that two hotspots crowding him weren’t going to let him think like that for long. They’d hinted last night that there was a present in store for him. It wasn’t too hard to figure out what it was, though – not that he was complaining. Grinning slightly, Akira glanced to his right, the corners of his lips curling up farther at the sight of Makoto’s cute sleeping face. 

He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, leaning over slightly to press a kiss to her warm skin. Inhaling slowly, she shifted in her sleep, snuggling even closer. Her soft breasts pressed against his side, sending a lazy curl of heat down to his crotch. Speaking of which – Akira slowly lifted the blankets, his grin becoming even broader. Lying between his legs, his arms looped loosely around his waist, Yusuke was fast asleep with his cock still buried inside of his mouth. Last night’s final blowjob after several hours playing together hadn’t really ended. The look on Yusuke’s face when he told him to stay right there, to keep him ready for when morning come – the way his eyes widened in surprise before becoming heavy lidded, burning with a insatiable, greedy lust…fuck, he could come just from thinking about it. Akira reached down to gently, carefully stroke Yusuke’s soft hair, earning himself what sounded suspiciously like a purr. Still fast asleep, Yusuke’s tongue moved slightly, rubbing against the underside of his cock. 

Shivering, Akira bit his lower lip. As much as he liked the view, he was already starving. These two had a gift for him, right? Well, it was officially his birthday so he wanted that gift already! Still…Akira cocked his head slightly, his gaze roaming between his two beautiful, amazing Omegas. Maybe a few more minutes just being able to drink in how gorgeous these two were and reflect on how…lucky he was. An Alpha like him – troublemaker, criminal, ne’er-do-well, the list goes on and on – getting not one but two Omegas was no small feat. Though, other Alphas definitely wouldn’t see it that way, given that the population of Omegas to Alphas was near hilariously skewed. Every single Alpha in the world could have a harem of anywhere between 35 to 55 Omegas, and there’d still be millions of Omegas left with no Alphas. Alphas were so rare that they were forced to beat off unwanted Omegas with a stick. Finding quality ones became increasingly hard when there were so many so desperate for an Alpha, they’d do just about anything. 

When he first came here, finding his own Omegas was the last thing on his mind. These two though…definition of falling straight into his lap. Couple of months after Makoto awakened her persona, they were just chilling in his bedroom. Everyone else had left, the downstairs was quiet, Makoto kept saying that she needed to get home but never made any effort to move from Akira’s side. Yusuke was plastered to his other side, rambling about something art related. He’d been too busy paying attention to the smooth line of Makoto’s thighs to pay attention. Then, well…Alpha instincts and all that. It was actually a little embarrassing. While he’d been blatantly looking at Makoto’s thighs (very much aware of the fact that she knew he was looking and was making an effort to make her legs even more visible – he swore she hiked up her skirt a little bit, giving him an even better peek at that gorgeous skin), Yusuke grabbed his hand. It was so stupid but that was what set him off. He hardly realized what he was doing. Just, in that moment, he became aware that his room was filling up with their sweet, intoxicating scent and he just…leaned over, planted a big ole smooch on Yusuke’s lips. One thing led to another; next thing he knew, he was alternating between fucking Makoto’s hot, wet cunt and Yusuke’s tight ass as they both begged for more, their wet, lusty moans pouring into his ears, driving that insane heat roaring in the pit of his belly hotter and hotter. 

Obviously, those two became his after that. No way was he going to let that become just a one time, ‘oops, my hormones got the better of me’ kind of thing. It was a little weird and tiring at first, having two Omegas constantly clinging to him but now, he couldn’t imagine going a single day without them. They were just as insatiable as he was, only every ounce of pleasure they got came from making him feel good. Not only that but he swore both of them had a masochist streak a mile wide. No matter how rough he was with them, they always begged for more. If he was a little less experienced, he probably would have thought that they were just trying to please him but no, these two were not at all shy about telling him how much they loved it when he, in their terms, went ‘wild’. Needless to say, there was never a moment when he went hungry, and he made sure that his two beloved Omegas were kept more than satisfied as well. In today’s world, it was so hard to find gems like these. You either found Omegas you were compatible with on a sexual level but not a romantic one or the other way around. Seemed like bonding between Omegas and Alphas never seemed too employ both so he more than considered himself lucky that he’d found two he adored with all his heart and who could sate his ravenous appetite. 

With that, it was about time that his birthday festivities got underway. All it took was the slightest shift to get the both of them awake. Blinking blearily, Makoto yawned, her brown eyes slipping around the room sleepily before meeting his gaze. Smiling warmly, she moved as though going in for a kiss, only to stop when Yusuke moaned softly from between his legs. He set one hand on Akira’s stomach, slowly pushing himself up, keeping Akira’s half-hard cock still clamped loosely between his soft lips. Dark, hazy eyes glanced up at him. A bright flush of red dyed his pale cheeks. The corners of his lips curled up into a teasing smirk. There came a soft, shuddering breath from beside him then, without a word, Makoto was sliding down to join Yusuke. Neither of them would ask. They knew better than that now. When they first started out, they always asked – every single time, for every single thing they did. He knew they were just trying to figure out the best way to please him but it got annoying real quick. A stern word for them to just explore, to find out on their own what he liked best quickly put an end to any further questions. Now, there was no need. They were so in tune with what he wanted, it was second nature to them. He didn’t have to say a word; they knew what he wanted. 

Yusuke shifted over to make room for Makoto. They were both so slender, they could easily fit between his legs. Makoto’s face was already bright red. Even from this distance, he could see that her nipples were hard. Sliding off Akira’s cock, Yusuke stretched out his jaw as Makoto swooped down, running her hot tongue up and down the shaft. A slender hand – he didn’t have to see to know it was Yusuke’s – began to play gently with his heavy hanging balls. Moaning softly, Akira’s eyes fluttered closed. Fuck, they knew just where to tease him. Makoto relentlessly tongued the patch of skin underneath the head, rubbing one area in particular that sent bolts of electric heat racing up his spine. Yusuke bent down further to lick, suck and lightly, gently squeeze his balls between his teeth. The combination was more than enough to instantly get him hard. Precum welled up at the slit in pearlescent drops to be hungry licked up by Makoto. Reaching down to pet their hands, stroke their shoulders, touch wherever he could reach, Akira lifted his head, opening his eyes to watch them devour his cock. 

He was fully aware of the fact that these two had spoiled him rotten. No matter what kind of situation they were in, if he decided that he wanted to fuck, they would happily stretch their mouths open or spread their legs for him. It was almost hard to remember how it was before he claimed them. Certainly not anywhere near as fun as it was now. He often saw a lot of Alphas complaining about Omegas with intense sexual appetites but, looking at his two now, he couldn’t understand why anyone would be upset about that. Though, he guessed those complaints were coming from some stupid Alpha who decided that it was a good idea to actually have upwards of 20 or so Omegas. Just because you could doesn’t mean you should. If a little moderation was shown, having two wildly sexual Omegas was nirvana incarnate. There was nothing better than being spoiled rotten by a couple of beautiful Omegas. He did sometimes feel like he should be a little more wary of just how much these two spoiled him…then he remembered how much they loved being fucked by him, and how much he loved fucking them. 

Everyone was happy! No reason to change something that wasn’t broken. As long as these two were enjoying themselves, he was more than content with letting them spoil him even further and, hopefully, being able to spoil them just as much as well. No good Alpha let their precious Omegas spoil them without being in just as much effort to spoil them back. His beautiful Omegas deserved to be spoiled so today, since they were obviously going to be putting a good amount of effort into turning this into a fantastic birthday, he was overly keen to give them both exactly what they wanted. There was something he’d been wanting to try, something that Yusuke had brought up once in the past but in the face of other escapades, it’d been forgotten. Today, though, he was finally going to go for it. 

Yusuke’s warm, wet mouth closed around his throbbing cock once more. Sinking down all the way to the base, easily taking in every inch of him, dark, heated eyes looked up at him, drinking in the sight of his flushed. He didn’t have to see to know that Yusuke’s cute cock was rock hard, rubbing against the sheets, begging to be touched, stroked, anything. Makoto slipped down, placing an open-mouthed kiss to his knot, sending an electric tingle racing through his veins. Ah fuck it, he couldn’t hold on anymore! Lashing down, he grabbed hold of Yusuke’s head, pushing him down even further until his nose was smooshed into his pubic hair. His cock slipped down into his tight throat. A shrieking wave of pleasure washed over him. Fuck, did all Omega throats feel like this or was there just something more than special about his two? Well, not like he’d ever find out. When you had two such amazing Omegas, there was no need to go looking for anymore. 

There came a familiar muffled squeal of delight. Yusuke shuddered between his legs. Smiling widely, Akira glanced at Makoto, who reached down further to slip her hand underneath Yusuke’s trembling hips. When she pulled her hand out again, it was covered in stark white seed. Giggling under her breath, she brought her cum stained fingers to Akira’s lips, the flush of red in her cheeks deepening when he took them into his mouth, greedily sucking and licking up Yusuke’s taste. When he’d gotten every last drop, she slipped her fingers away, trailing the wet tips down his chest, his stomach until finally reaching his cock, where they slipped down deeper to start playing with his balls once more. 

“Good boy.” Akira panted, and Yusuke shuddered violently once more. 

Curling his fingers tightly into his silky hair, Akira tugged his head back up just a little to give himself some room then got started moving. There was no need to build up the pace. None of them had the patience for it. Lips curled into a small, devilish grin, he pounded harshly into Yusuke’s mouth. With every thrust, he slammed down his throat, slipping past the tight ring of muscles at the back of his mouth. Yusuke squealed, moaned and wailed around him, feverishly applying incredible, near painful suction on his cock. Saliva coursed in thick rivers down his length to thoroughly saturate his pubic hair. Pleasure roared through his veins, sending shockwave of tingles washing out over the surface of his skin. Fuck, it felt so good! His cock felt like it was melting inside of the tight heat of Yusuke’s incredible mouth. No matter how many times he fucked this hole, it always felt just as amazing as the first time. No, he took that back – it felt even more amazing than the first time. Now, Yusuke knew just want he wanted. He knew how to tighten up his throat to make the hole even smaller, sending fresh blasts of ecstasy coursing through him. He knew just how to suck on him, where to apply pressure, how to drive him fucking wild with a few strokes of his tongue. In return, Akira knew just how far to take it, knew that there was nothing these two loved more than to let him just have his fun. As long as he was drowning in pleasure, they were screaming with it. 

Panting hard, sweat rolling into his eyes, Akira bit down hard on the interior of his cheek. It was no good, he had gotten himself so riled up before they started, he couldn’t hang on for much longer. Ah well, this was far from the only time they’d be doing this today. Besides – Akira glanced over at Makoto, who was kissing all over his groin, thighs and stomach, everything she could reach – there was another throat just waiting to be filled with his seed. Feeling a little guilty that she was being left out, knowing it’ll be a little while longer before he came, Akira reached down, easily catching her chin. She looked up at him with dark, heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, inspiring a fresh wave of delight. Smiling broadly, he pushed three fingers into her mouth as a temporary substitute for what was about to come. Moaning loudly, her eyes fluttering closed, she sucked hard on him, her tongue weaving between his digits, coating his skin in a heavy layer of saliva. Fuck…they were both so fucking cute! 

Pushing a harsh moan through his clenched teeth, Akira tightened his hold on Yusuke’s silky hair. Close-! He was so close-! But he wasn’t going to let it end with just cumming in Yusuke’s mouth. He wanted a little bit more than that. Sliding his drenched fingers out of Makoto’s mouth, shooting her a reassuring smile when she whined in disappointed, Akira grabbed hold of Yusuke with both hands, slamming his hips upwards at the same time he was forcing his head down. With a loud squelch, his knot slipped between his saliva drenched lips. Wet heat clamped all around him. He was entirely engulfed in the tightness of Yusuke’s mouth. Yusuke violently shuddered, his hips raising up off the bed again. The sensation of having his knot inside, it was far too much for him to take. Back arching, his head pressing back into the pillows, Akira came with a ragged moan. It was fucking bliss, nirvana incarnate. Pleasure howled through him, setting his entire body alight with a ravenous glee. His seed poured down Yusuke’s throat, swallowed down to sink into his belly. 

Makoto let out a slow, shaky breath. Reaching up and around Yusuke, she pressed her fingers to his puffed out cheeks, massaging Akira’s knot while it was still inside his mouth. Moaning loudly, rolling his hips, his orgasm marched on, aided by the steady rub of Makoto’s slim fingers. He was still brimming with that scalding pleasure long after Yusuke swallowed down the last drop of his semen. The incredible sensation of being stimulated from both inside and out instantly had him cumming again. Crying out, his body shuddering, Akira sent another load of cum pouring down into Yusuke’s belly, the pleasure ramping up even further at the delighted wail Yusuke let out. Slowly coming down from his second orgasm, Akira had to wait a couple minutes for his knot to reduce enough in size to let him slip out from between Yusuke’s mouth. Predictably, he was still rock hard and aching for even more. Good thing today was their day off or neither of them would be able to go to school. Brushing the pad of his thumb over his wet, soft lips, Akira looked into that dazed, happy gaze and said, “You did so good. It felt amazing. Did you feel good too?”

“Yes…” Yusuke panted slowly, leaning into his touch. 

“Good. Now,” Akira grabbed a handful of Makoto’s hair, adoring the excited gasp she let out, “your turn. You want me to knot your mouth, too?”

“Yes!” Makoto whimpered, squirming impatiently, “Please-!”

Yusuke moved out of the way without needing to be told, shifting over to make more room for Makoto. Once he was sure that they wouldn’t collide with one another, Akira roughly yanked her down, shoving his throbbing cock between her plush lips. In a way he couldn’t really find the words to describe, her mouth was completely different Yusuke’s. Not in a girl vs guy kind of way but just how she used it so maybe it was better to say that her approach was totally different, as expected, he guessed. While the two of them shared a love of getting fucked rough by him, they handled it in completely different ways. Yusuke, despite his scatterbrain tendencies, was always so focused, so intent on making him feel good but Makoto…she brought an entirely different kind of pleasure to the table. She was always so enthusiastic, so eager, so gung-ho about it that, while she lacked a lot of the technique that Yusuke had, she more than made up for it by being so aggressive. He barely had to move her head, she knew what he wanted, knew how deep in he wanted to go and took the reigns right out of his hands, pushing all the way down until her nose was so firmly pressed to his crotch, he was a little worried she couldn’t breathe. 

Unsurprisingly, she left his knot alone. She might be eager to deep throat herself on his cock but she knew…forcing his knot through those cute, pink lips was something he wanted to do. Stroking her hair, watching his cock sink in and out of that delectable mouth, Akira shivered when Yusuke slowly slid up, dragging his tongue along the length of his stomach and chest until he reached his nipples. Taking one of the hardened nubs into his mouth, he sucked, flicked and lightly tested it between his teeth. Moaning appreciatively, he weaved his fingers through his silky hair, lifting his head just enough to plant a sweet kiss onto his smooth forehead. Yusuke hummed happily, a gaze swimming with peaceful jubilation flickering up to meet his for a moment before sliding closed as he continued to play with his chest. Cute, cute, cute! They were both so fucking cute! Letting out a shuddery breath, Akira turned his attention back to Makoto. Bobbing up and down on his cock, moaning with blatant ecstasy, her cute face flushed such an incredible shade of red, Makoto was putting on a show that he could watch for the rest of the day but he was quickly closing in on orgasm number two. 

Wanting to change it up a little from Yusuke’s, he grabbed hold of her hair once more, yanking her up off his cock. Ignoring her whimpering cry, her pleading look down at this length, mouth hanging open as though it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to jerk out of his hold and gobble him up again, Akira sat up, shifted out of the way and pushed Makoto down where he once lay. Quickly straddling her chest, watching the recognition of what was about to happen dawn on her face, leading her to eagerly stretch her mouth open wide, her cute tongue slipping out to greet him as he lead his aching cock to welcoming hole, Akira slammed in hard, curling his hands around the back of her head to push her even more firmly to his pubic bone. She squealed in delight, her body convulsing underneath him, her hips wildly bucking. Bracing one hand on the wall, he roughly fucked her mouth, pounding in and out of that exquisite heat until he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“You want my knot, Mako-chan? Huh?” He panted, pulling back just enough so he could look down into her flushed sweaty face. 

Makoto screamed excitedly around his cock, her hands landing on his butt, urging him in even closer. Laughing underneath his breath, he turned to Yusuke, who was watching everything play out with a crazed gleam in his eyes that obviously said ‘I want to paint this’. Reaching down, he took one of Yusuke’s nipples between his fingers, squeezing it tightly. Moaning sharply, throwing his head back, Yusuke thrust his chest forward, his mouth falling open. Placing a soft kiss onto his forehead, Akira whispered, “What do you think, Yuu? Should I give it too her?”

“Yes, yes, mm-!” Yusuke shuddered, collapsing down onto the mattress as he twisted his nipple with just the right amount of pressure. His cute cock twitched hard, a spurt of precum splattering onto the sheets. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t going to be satisfied with just this. Giggling, his body burning with pleasant heat, so close to cumming, he felt like he might burst at any moment, Akira shoved her head back into the pillow, scooting up a couple more inches to give himself better leverage and slammed down, easily driving his knot between her lips. He couldn’t see her face but going off the shriek of elation she let out, it was more than easy to tell that the motion was more than appreciated. Yusuke pressed to his back, reaching around to do the same to Makoto as she did earlier to him – massaging Akira’s knots through her cheeks. Shuddering, his head falling back, Akira came again, pouring a hot load of cum down Makoto’s seizing throat. Reaching behind him, he took one of her soft, marshmallowly breasts into his hand, slowly, gently caressing it as she sucked out every last drop. Makoto sucked hard on him, a hot puff of breath brushing against his crotch as she coaxed out every last drop. Just when he thought he was finished cumming, the combined effort of the two of them coaxed out spurt after spurt of cum. 

“Fuck…” Akira let of a shuddering sigh, smiling. Bracing himself on the wall, a tremble shaking his body, Akira just let himself indulge on the sensation of the two of them stimulating his cock, knowing that Makoto could breathe just fine, that she was definitely loving this so there was no reason to leave the welcoming warmth of her mouth any time soon. It took longer to calm down than it had with Yusuke, mostly because she kept sucking on him, her tongue rubbing against his pulsing knot, and he found just the right amount of pressure to exert on his knot. Several minutes later, his knot finally reduced in size enough to let him slide out. Not that he was any rush to do so. It took a couple more minutes for him to dredge up the motivation to slide out. Moving back, he let his still hard cock slip out of Makoto’s gasping mouth. A long line of thin saliva kept them connected for just a few moments before breaking. Bending down to kiss her forehead, he cooed, “That felt amazing!”

“Me too.” Makoto mumbled dizzily, smiling. Nuzzling against him, she sighed contentedly when he dropped down between her and Yusuke, gathering them close to his sides. 

Yawning widely, he scrubbed a hand over his face and glanced over at the clock. Only about twenty minutes had passed, leaving them with more than enough time to have fun throughout the day. Brushing sweaty bangs out of his face, he commented, “I’m starving. Let’s get some food then we’ll-“

“Hold on.” Makoto said, slowly pushing herself up. She flashed a vibrant smile down at him, “You’re the birthday boy so you’re not doing anything.”

“Huh? Come on, that’s not necessary.”

“On the contrary,” Yusuke said with unneeded graveness, “it is more than necessary. Your birthday is something that comes but once a year and we will celebrate it to its fullest.”

“I appreciate that but-“

“So you,” Makoto leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose, “just stay here and let us spoil you.”

“You already spoil me.” Akira pointed out, laughing.

“We’re going to spoil you even more, then!” Hopping up out of bed before Akira could say another word, Makoto held a hand out to Yusuke who took it with an amusing amount of reverence. Shooting him a playfully stern glance, Makoto said, “Now, you stay right there. We’ll be right back.”

“Alright, alright.” Akira chuckled in defeat, sinking back into the covers. There was no point in arguing with them when they got like this. Together, the two of them walked out of the room, whispering softly to one another. Akira watched their cute butts waggling until they disappeared downstairs, distantly hoping that he remembered to close the blinds last night since the both of them were still buck naked but quickly decided not to worry about it. Yawning, doing his best to ignore how painfully hard his cock still was, Akira scrolled through some social media and a message thread from Ann and Ryuji while he waited. Thankfully, what they had planned didn’t take long. In no time at all, the two were happily toddling back in. Both were beaming, looking rather proud of themselves. Makoto held a tray with an, admittedly, spectacular breakfast on it. Laughing softly, Akira shook his head in bemusement as the two climbed back up into bed. These two, they really were going to ruin him by spoiling him but this made them happy so it wasn’t like he could complain. 

Sitting up, he rested his back against the wall. Makoto snuggled up to his side while Yusuke plopped himself between his legs. As Makoto got everything set up, he started to gently massage his legs, kneading his fingers into the tense muscles of his thighs. Placing a plate in his lap, Makoto heaped a generous helping onto it then set the tray aside so she could join in on massaging him. Together, they massaged his entire body, starting with his feet, moving up his legs then to his stomach, back and shoulders before ending with a gentle, thorough neck rub. Sighing happily, Akira lay still, letting himself indulge in the feel of their slender hands roaming over his heated skin. Despite being hungry, he could’ve laid there all day, just letting his two gorgeous Omegas touch him all over. He was a little disappointed when they reached his neck, knowing that the massage was coming to an end but figured there’d be more to cum so he didn’t pout too much. 

Thoroughly relaxed, Akira waited for the two to lay down beside him now that the massage was done then picked up his fork, speared up the first bite but instead of chowing down himself, he offered it to Yusuke, who opened his mouth with the obvious intent to tell him that it was his food but Akira beat him to it, pushing the food between his lips, smiling brightly as he did so. Sighing, shooting Makoto a look that clearly said ‘this one, can you believe it?’, Yusuke, nonetheless, flushed brightly. Next, he offered a bite to Makoto, who seemed to have caught on that there was no saying no. 

“You need to make a big list of everything you want to do today.” Makoto said between bites, watching him closely to make sure he was getting food between feeding them. 

“What I want to do? I think that’s pretty obvious.” Akira chuckled. 

“Yes, but there’s got to be something special.” Yusuke replied, opening his mouth to take another bite from Akira, “Something that we don’t normally do.”

“Or something that we’ve done before and you want to do again!” Makoto added. 

Akira hummed softly, cocking his head as he thought for a moment. Well, there was a whole lot of things that he could think of but…one thing popped into his mind right away. He had been so eager to fuck both of their mouths, he’d completely forgotten about it. His mouth sloped into a teasing smirk. Spearing another piece of food, he teasingly said, “Well, if you two are alright with it, I’d like to have my morning kiss first.”

There was a beat of silence followed by Makoto and Yusuke gasping in unison. Groaning loudly, Makoto slung an arm over her eyes, “We completely forgot! I was just so excited!”

“It’s alright.” Akira chuckled, “Just-!”

“How could we have done such a thing?” Yusuke ground out dramatically, one of his hands clenched into a tight fist, “Makoto-kun, this needs to be rectified immediately! We cannot let this stand!”

“Yes!” Makoto responded enthusiastically, bolting upright. Grabbing hold of the plate, she quickly set it aside, nearly missing the bedside table in the process. Pushing herself into his lap, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweet, soft kiss. Yusuke slid up to his side, one of his thin hands cupping the curve of his cheek. Sighing contentedly when Makoto broke away, Akira let himself be pulled over to Yusuke, who kissed him with a mixture of intense hunger and pronounced gentleness. Their tastes mixed together on his tongue, creating an incredible flavor that made his cock twitch. 

“I hope that will suffice.” Yusuke murmured. 

“Not a chance.” Akira snorted, reaching up to clamp down on the back of his head. Yanking him forward into another kiss, he devoured his mouth, kissing him with the kind of intensity meant to steal his breath away. Judging by the way he gasped when Akira pulled away, his face flushed bright red once more, he felt safe in saying that it had gotten the job down. Turning to Makoto, he yanked her into a similarly rough kiss, shoving his tongue between her plush lips to gather up even more of her taste. Licking his lips as he pulled away, Akira wrapped a arm each around their slender frames, squeezing them even closer. 

There was a whole day of fun to be had but right now, he just wanted to lay there, surrounded by their warmth, their scent, grateful that, despite all the shit that had happened to him, despite everything that had gone wrong, it had led him to be right there, with two amazing, gorgeous Omegas he loved so much, held tightly in his arms. Things might not be perfect and were definitely going to get worse before they got any better but…before, he had often thought about how much he wanted to go back to stop himself that night he was arrested. He thought about how he wanted to change what he did, how he wanted his life to just go back to normal but now…Akira placed a kiss onto Makoto, and Yusuke’s foreheads. Now, even if it did become possible to go back to the past, there was no way in hell he’d ever change it.


End file.
